There are many structures in need of structural reinforcement or retrofitting to provide better insulation, waterproofing, a vapor barrier, and/or aesthetic properties. In some cases these are older structures whose designs or methods of construction are inadequate in light of present engineering standards and construction methods. In other cases these are new structures under construction that could benefit from the development of new methods of reinforcing and otherwise modifying existing designs. One method that has been used to accomplish some of these aims is building a masonry veneer that is structurally tied to an existing wall. In the past, these have been anchored to the existing wall using mechanical fasteners and required the provision of an open space behind the masonry veneer to allow penetrating moisture to drain and exit at weep holes. The provision of an open space and weep holes and the use of mechanical fasteners make the structure unnecessarily complex and increase its total cost.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods of building masonry veneers that do not require the provision of an open space or weep holes, and that can be completed without the use of mechanical fasteners for structurally tying the veneer to the existing wall. It would also be desirable to provide methods of constructing masonry veneers that have greater strength, insulation, waterproofing, vapor-proofing, and aesthetic properties, and to do so at a lower total cost.